Bride
by RainKim
Summary: Dalam pekatnya malam di tengah lebatnya hutan, Jungkook bertemu dengannya. Sosok misterius yang menawan di terpa bias cahaya rembulan. Sang penyelamat hidupnya atau mungkin... sebaliknya? "Jadilah pengantinku." TaeKook/VKook


**Bride**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction by Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada banyak hal yang tidak Jungkook sukai dari kegiatan di kampusnya, salah satunya adalah berkemah. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, akhirnya ia terpaksa mengikuti kegiatan itu. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, berada di salah satu hutan di sudut kota Seoul yang padat. Bersama segerombol mahasiswa lainnya yang tengah sibuk mendirikan tenda.

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook. Cepat angkat bokongmu dan bantu aku dengan tenda ini!" Teriak salah satu teman kelompoknya, Kim Mingyu.

Jungkook berdecak, menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon pinus disana. "Aku malas, Mingyu-ya." Jawabnya acuh.

Sebuah ranting melayang telak mengenai kepala pemuda Jeon. Pelakunya, tentu saja Kim Mingyu.

"Yah! Jika kau malas membantuku mendirikan tenda, setidaknya kau bantulah Wonwoo Hyung mencari kayu bakar. Kau disini bukan untuk jadi Raja Tuan Jeon." Cibir Mingyu kemudian.

Jungkook menghela napas. Lalu bangkit dan mengikuti Wonwoo yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu ke arah bagian selatan hutan.

 _Lebih baik dengan Wonwoo Hyung,_ Pikirnya.

 _Setidaknya Wonwoo Hyung tidak cerewet seperti Mingyu._

Ia melangkah semakin ke dalam, suara teman-temannya di perkemahan lambat laun kian sayup terdengar.

"Wonwoo Hyung, kau dimana?" Panggil Jungkook. "Aish! Cepat sekali sih jalannya." Ia menggerutu karena Wonwoo yang semenit lalu berada di depannya kini sudah hilang entah kemana.

Jungkook terus melangkah maju, sesekali memunguti ranting kering sambil memanggil-manggil nama Wonwoo. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika suara teman-temannya sudah tidak lagi terdengar.

Jeon Jungkook terlalu dalam masuk ke hutan.

.

Srakk

.

Jungkook tersentak, matanya nyalang menatap ke sekitar.

"Wonwoo Hyung, kau kah itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Namun ia merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengawasinya, entah dimana.

Ia kembali berjalan, tapi kedua manik kembarnya tetap awas ke sekeliling. Sampai-sampai ia tak melihat jika ada akar pohon yang mencuat di depannya, hingga ia terantuk kemudian jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

"Akh! Sial." Umpatnya kesal, membersihkan telapak tangannya yang kotor lalu duduk. Tapi, ia kembali tersentak ketika sekarang ia mendengar suara desisan.

Manik kelam Jungkook membola, melihat seekor ular King Cobra yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter berada di depannya. Ular itu berdesis, sebelum kemudian bergerak pelan ke arahnya.

Jungkook panik, tentu saja. Ia berusaha bangkit, tapi gagal karena kakinya tersangkut akar pohon yang disandungnya tadi.

"Oh, ayolah. Sial. Sial. Sial." Jungkook berusaha lepas dari akar pohon itu. Tapi semakin ia menyentak, akar pohon itu justru malah melukai pergelangan kakinya.

Ia terduduk lemas. Apalagi ketika ular cobra yang dilihatnya tadi mulai merayap di kakinya. Jungkook membatu, tak berani bergerak bahkan walau untuk sekedar berteriak.

' _Siapapun, ku mohon tolong aku.'_ Batinnya menjerit.

"Akh!" Jungkook memekik, ketika merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di paha sebelah kirinya. Sakit yang terasa membakar. Ular itu menggigitnya.

"To-tolong..." ujarnya lirih. Air mata sudah merembes dari sepasang bola matanya yang sekelam malam. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya bahkan mulai terasa nyeri dan napasnya terasa sesak.

' _Apa aku akan mati disini?'_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Ular cobra yang menggigitnya kembali merayap naik. Namun dalam sekelebatan mata, seseorang sudah berada di hadapan Jungkook dan melempar jauh-jauh ular itu dengan tangan kosong.

"S-siapa...?" ucap Jungkook lemah. Ia sedikit menyipitkan mata guna menatap laki-laki yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, karena pandangannya yang mulai memburam.

Sosok itu kemudian berjongkok di depannya. Melalui sinar rembulan yang mengintip samar di antara lebatnya hutan, Jungkook bisa melihat surai broken blonde dan sepasang mata tajam milik pria itu yang kini tengah menatapnya.

 _Bukan Wonwoo Hyung_ , Pikirnya.

"Racunnya mulai menyebar. Aku akan menolongmu." Suara rendah yang mengalun di telinganya membuat tubuh Jungkook bergidik. Begitu dalam. Begitu dingin. Namun menimbulkan gelenyar aneh yang menggelitik di hatinya.

Jungkook tersentak ketika sebelah tangan lelaki itu mencekal pangkal pahanya cukup kuat, sementara tangan lainnya merobek jeans yang Jungkook kenakan, tepat di bagian ular tadi menggigitnya.

Ia memekik pelan. Manik black midnightnya awas memperhatikan apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan setelahnya. Dan pupilnya melebar, ketika mendapati lelaki itu merunduk dan menghisap kuat bekas gigitan ular di pahanya.

"A-ahh..." Jungkook merintih. Sensasi nyeri dan basah di paha kirinya membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Seluruh persendiannya serasa lumpuh dan tubuhnya kian melemah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merintih dan terisak pelan dengan napas terengah sambil mencengkram bahu lelaki di depannya.

Ketika netranya bergulir ke bawah. Ia mendapati sepasang bola mata sewarna darah tengah menatapnya. Jungkook bisa merasakan kalau lelaki itu menyeringai di tengah kegiatan mengisapnya. Dengan Satu lagi hisapan kuat yang membuat Jungkook merintih, lelaki itu akhirnya menjauhkan bibirnya dari paha Jungkook.

Bibir sensual lelaki itu terangkat, ujung lidahnya keluar guna menjilat setitik darah Jungkook yang bercampur bisa ular di sudut bibirnya. Dan jika Jungkook tak salah lihat. Ada sepasang taring yang mencuat dari sana.

' _Apakah dia menelan semua racunnya? Dia bukan manusia. Lalu siapa?'_ Jungkook bertanya-tanya di tengah kesadarannya yang kian menguap.

Lelaki di hadapannya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, hingga jarak wajah mereka kini sangat dekat.

Meski samar, akhirnya Jungkook bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah lelaki itu sekarang.

Kulit putih pucat. Hidung mancung. Rahang yang tegas. Juga bibir dengan warna yang begitu kontras dengan kulitnya.

Sosok yang begitu sempurna. Sangat tampan.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, manis. Kau berhutang nyawa padaku." Bisik suara rendah itu lagi.

Satu usapan lembut Jungkook rasakan di dahinya yang berkeringat.

Jungkook tercekat, jemari lelaki itu terasa begitu dingin menyentuh kulitnya. "Bagaimana... a-aku membalasnya...?" ia berucap di sela napasnya yang tersengal.

Sosok itu kembali menyeringai. Usapannya turun, membelai sisi wajah Jungkook. Jemari dinginnya kemudian mengelus permukaan bibir Jungkook yang pucat dan bergetar sembari mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Jungkook terperangkap pada sepasang manik merah yang menyala.

" **Jadilah pengantinku...** " Bisik lelaki itu setelahnya.

Kemudian, lelaki itu menciumnya. Memagut bibirnya lembut, sebelum akhirnya si Pemuda Jeon benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Apa lagi ini?!

Well... saya lagi naksir berat sama Tae yg jadi makhluk2 astral(?) Macem gini /plak/ Salahin aja pesonanya yg kelewat normal buat ukuran manusia biasa /plakplak


End file.
